Dorian Gray
Dorian Gray is the main character from Oscar Wilde's 1891 novel "The Picture of Dorian Gray", appearing in Witchblade: Shades of Gray crossover. Biography Creation of the Portrait Dorian was a wealthy, young man, living in 19th century London. At some point, he tasked a painter to create a portrait of him. Upon seeing his portrait, just like Narcissus before him, he fell in love with his own image. He then vowed to give his very soul to stay as young and faultless as that painting. And soon after, someone, somehow made him immortal as long as the portrait existed. Knowing, that he's immortal, Gray began terrorizing London. Aft realizing what he has become, Gray tries to destroy the portrait by stabbing it with a knife, but as soon as he does this, the same wound appeared on his body. As he began to die, the Count found him and brought him onto an ocean liner leaving England. Meeting The Count The ocean liner brought him and the Count to Marrakech, where they indulged in sexual pleasure and other sins. The Count became Gray's mentor, believing that mortals were, but playthings to them. Their travels eventually led them to Paris, where they met a waitress Bernadette, the past Witchblade wielder. Although the Count tried to invite her to meet them after work, Bernadette refused his offer. Later, as the men leave, Gray decides to comeback and apologise to the waitress for the Count's behaviour. Gray then witnesses a couple being mugged in an alleyway, saved by Bernadette with the help of her Witchblade armor. After witnessing this, Gray became very close to her and Bernadette taught him that he had a responsibility to his fellow man and woman. Unfortunately, one night, the Count stole Gray's identity and killed Bernadette in order to steal the Witchblade for himself. After this act, Gray vows to track down his former mentor and kill him. Meeting Sara After nearly one hundred years of search, Dorian finally tracked down the Count to New York. When visiting the scene of the Count's new kill, he's sees detective Sara Pezzini surrounded by the press. As she notices him, Gray leaves. Soon after, Gray finds the Count killing another man. Before he can catch him, he's interrupted by Sara. She attacks and nearly kills him with the help of the Witchblade. Fortunately, Sara manages to stop the Witchblade from accomplishing this. Shocked by the fact, that she had no control over Witchblade, Sara collapses on the ground. Gray then helps her to get up and asks if she's is okay. Police back up then arrives and arrests Gray as possible suspect. Back at the precinct, Sara has hard time in believing anything Gray says. Gray explains, that he has been tracking the real killer and he nearly caught him, until Sara showed up. Although, Sara yet again doesn't believe him, Gray thinks is fitting, that the power of the Witchblade has drawn the three of them together, much to Pezzini's shock. Dorian is then taken to his cell. Gray in his cell is puzzled by the fact, that the Witchblade remembers him, even with a new bearer. He then ponders if the Witchblade is the one wielding its wielders and if it chooses attractive women as its host on purpose. Detective Alice Burns then gets him out of his cells in order to ask him few questions. Sara then comes to precinct and Alice tells the officers to take Gray for questioning. Few hours later another victim is found and Dorian is freed due to lack of evidence against him. Before leaving, he gives an officer a note, meant for Sara. In it Dorian invites her to meet him in his apartment at night. Telling His Story to Sara At night, Sara meets with Gray in his apartment in Riverside Towers. Gray tells her, that she can call him Dorian. Sara then asks him who is he. Gray explains, that he is Dorian Gray and the man he's been following was his former companion, going by the name Le Comte De Saint Germain or "The Count". He tells, that the Count is a murderer and a vile creature, that must be stopped. Together they must find him and rid the world of his influence before any more innocents lose their lives. Dorian then tells about his past with the Count and his power of immortality. After hearing this, Sara decides to leave and never see him again, much to Gray's confusion. After Sara leaves, he hears someone knocking at his door. It turns out to be Alice, wearing an attractive dress. Gray orders her to tell him, what game is she playing with him. The Count then enters the room, revealing to have brought Alice as a token of his esteem. He then offers to finally put their differences aside. Confronting With The Count Dorian instead of listening to him, attacks the Count. The Count manages to overpower Dorian, knock him out and steal his identity. Moments later, Sara storms into the apartment, finding Dorian unconscious. From another room, the Count, having changed his appearance to match Gray's approaches Sara. He tells that the man laying on the floor is Le Comte De Saint Germain and then gives her his hand. Witchblade sensing the trickery, envelopes Sara in armor in order to protect her. The real Gray wakes up and tells her, that the imposter is actually the Count. Sara can't figure who's the real Gray and the Count tries to get her on his side by revealing what happened to Bernadette. Gray tried to save Bernadette from the Count who wanted to hurt her. Enraged by the Count's words, Gray tries to shoot him, but Sara prevent him. The Count continues his story, revealing that while Gray saw beauty in Bernadette, Le Comte only saw the power, which he would gain by stealing the Witchblade. And thus, one night, he killed Bernadette. Hearing this, Gray attacks the Count and blames him for killing Bernadette. Sara then splits them apart. The Count's powers then fail for a second, revealing his true form. With his true identity revealed, the Count suggests becoming Sara's mentor. Sara refuses and the two proceed to fight with each other. Seeing this, Gray destroys his portrait, which now features both him and the Count fighting each other. This act wounds, the Count, giving Sara an opening to defeat him. This also kills Gray. Days later, Sara commissioned an artist to restore the painting. He proves successful and the portrait brings back Dorian from the dead. He then gets into a plane, eager to find out, what future is prepared for him, he grins devilishly. Personality Dorian Gray was a young man obsessed with youth, opulence, and the decadence of late 19th century Victorian era London. After becoming immortal and meeting the Count, he become a hedonist, who only cared about pleasure. He also was a cold blooded killer having revealed Sara, that he terrorized the entire London in his time. This all changed after Dorian fells in love with a waitress, Bernadette. She taught him that he had a responsibility to his fellow man and woman. After her death at hands of the Count, Dorian dedicated his life to repay his sinful life. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: As long as Dorian's portrait stays undamaged, he's completely immortal and can't die by any normal or supernatural means. This power also preserves his youth, as by 1997, Dorian has lived for more than one hundred years and hasn't aged not one bit. Abilities * Skilled Fighter: Dorian is a skilled fighter, able to match Sara even in her Witchblade armor. Weaknesses * Dorian's Portrait: If Dorian's portrait is damaged by any way, the same damage will reflected on his body. Destroying the portrait or stabbing it with a knife, can lead to Dorian's death as it happens in the crossover on two separate occasions. Although, if the portrait is repaired, this will bring Dorian back to life. Gallery Gray7.jpg|Gray seeing his portrait for the first time. Gray42.jpg|Dorian fighting with Sara. Gray44.jpg|Dorian helping Sara to get up. Gray20.jpg|Dorian in his cell. Gray6.jpg|Dorian showing his portrait to Sara. Gray8.jpg|Dorian knocked out by the Count. Gray47.jpg|Dorian destroying his portrait, which in turn wounds the Count. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Crossover Characters